


For Better Or For Worse

by Sgirl_Wearp



Series: Future Children AU [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Children, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Girls Kissing, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught - Freeform, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgirl_Wearp/pseuds/Sgirl_Wearp
Summary: This is going to be one shots through Waverly and Nicole' s married life starting with their proposal then wedding and maybe children later on...I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave comments on what you think and what you'd like to see next, it really helps. Thank you





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea on my mind for quite  
> awhile and I finally wanted to publish It  
> It starts with Waverly planning the  
> proposal and how she's going to ask Nicole  
> I'm kind of using Dom's idea of a  
> wayhaught proposal from Earpercon for  
> inspiration, hope you enjoy.

Waverly had been planning this for months. Where, when and how shes going to ask Nicole. She kept having second thoughts though telling herself, 'maybe it's to soon' or 'what if she says no'. But she knew it was time, the two girls had been through so much together, and she knew she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with anyone else other then Nicole Haught.

 

 

She was heading to the jewelry store to pick out a ring, this was the thing that she was most nervous for, well part from the actually part of asking the question. When she got there she then realised that this could be harder then she expected. There were dozens of rings that she liked that she thought would suit Nicole perfectly. Until she saw the one, it wasn't like your normal engagement ring with a gold band with a diamond on top, she wasn't looking for one like that anyway, no this one was a silver band with a sapphire on it. But what stood out for Waverly was it was same blue on the ring Nicole always wore until she had lost it. Nicole had been devastated that she had lost the ring, because it was her grandmother's ring that she had given her before she died. Waverly knew the colour was important to Nicole and her grandmother. She knew it would be perfect for Nicole.

 

* * *

 

 

today was the day. Waverly was finally going to ask Nicole. She's never felt more nervous for something before. She went up to Nicole that afternoon at her desk with a coffee and a note. She was welcomed with the biggest grin and those adorable dimples she could never get tired of looking at. She gave Nicole a quick kiss before turning quickly on her heels before Nicole could ask her any questions. She turned around just before walking out and gave Nicole a wink and giggled at the confusion on her face. Nicole opened the note that read: 

>  
> 
> _**Meet me here at 8 this evening, wear something nice ;)** _
> 
> _**love Waverly xxx** _

 

That left Nicole with a smile but also even more confused.

* * *

 

On the dot Nicole was at her desk once again at eight o clock that evening. She had her short hair in loose curls and wore a navy dress that hugged her body perfectly, stopping just at her knees it had a cut at the bottom that just showed off a little bit of her left leg. It was only a little low on her chest showing off her cleavage slightly, she had only started showing her chest off more since she started dating Waverly Earp, teasing the younger girl a little. She looked around for her girlfriend but she couldn't find her. She looked at her watch to check the time, one minute past eight it read, was she early? she thought. Then at her desk she saw one single rose, then saw a fallen petal from the rose that lead on to more on the ground. Nicole then went on to follow them to Nedley's office door. Nicole opened the door, she gasped at what she saw before her.

 

The youngest Earp was standing by Nedley's desk that was laid out like a dinner table for two. It had candles and a still steaming hot dinner. When she looked around the room more candles were placed around the room then suddenly her eyes stopped at the girl before her. Her breathe was taking away from her again. The small girl was wearing a red dress that stopped just at her knees that flew out when she twirled around at the noise of the door opening. Like Nicole' s it showed off her chest just a little. "Surprise!" Waverly said with the biggest smile and raising her arms for effect. Nicole smiled back, but then confusion was written on her face once again, just like this afternoon.

"Waves, this looks amazing, you look" she sighed once again at the sight of her girlfriend. "Amazing" she finally breathed, earning a blush from the smaller girl. "But what is this for?" Nicole questioned looking round the room again. It wasn't their anniversary, they celebrated that last week, she still couldn't believe that she's been dating Waverly Earp for two years now. She still couldn't understand how this amazing girl liked her back. "It's a suprise" Waverly had told her mischievously with a wink. Waverly then went up to Nicole, grabbing her hand saying a quick 'excuse me' while moving the taller girl to shut the door. The two girls laughed at the déjà vu of the moment. They ate, they talked, they laughed and now again with a few suggestive leg strokes to the other under the table. Towards the end of dessert, (which was Wynonna bringing a big plate of donuts in saying 'that's the best I got' which earned a eye roll from Waverly and a laugh from Nicole.) Waverly thought to herself, 'now or never'.

"Uhh Nicole" she mumbled. "Hmm" Nicole hummed looking at there now entangled hands smiling. "There's something I've been wanted to tell you" Waverly said now working up the courage to look Nicole in the eyes. She almost forgot what she was going to say from the caring look in Nicole's soft brown eyes and how she stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. " I um, I wanted to have dinner here because" Waverly started but she laughed instead at the memory, Nicole smiled at her because she knew what Waverly was thinking about. "Because this is where I first kissed you, and you kissed me back, and I thought the entire world had stopped at that moment because I have never felt like that before, but you Nicole, you gave me the courage to finally tell you my feelings and you helped me understand who I really am, and you were so caring and made sure to check if I was comfortable with myself first, and I will never be able to thank you enough. And I'll never get over the fact how lucky I am to have you" this earned a dimpled smile from the taller girl. "But why I really did all this, and why I brought you here is because, this is obviously an important place in our relationship you know, even if it is in your boss's office." She giggled which made Nicole giggle to. "And I was hoping this place would give me the courage I had then to kiss you, to ask you something" she said while standing up and walking over to Nicole with a huge smile on her face. "Waves?" Nicole asked worried. Waverly grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, then bent down to Nicole' s height in the chair (she thanked herself for picking out the dress she could move more easily in.) "Nicole Haught, would you make me the happiest girl in the world and, will you marry me?" Waverly asked, the nerves finally kicking in.

Nicole gasped for the third time that evening, her eyes became watery, but from her mouth came a light chuckle. Something Waverly wasn't expecting to say the least. "Well damn it Earp, you beat me to it." She pulled out a ring from her bag. Waverly was the one to gasped then. "I've been carrying this around for the past week, and I was going to ask you on the weekend" Nicole explained laughing, Waverly then laughed with her. Nicole got off her chair to be on the ground with Waverly. Placing both her hands on Waverly s cheeks, pulling her into a soft but passionate and loving kiss. "Look on the bright side" Nicole finally said pulling away, slowly. "At least we don't have to go buy a second ring" which set both girls in a fit of laughter. "So that's a yes then?" Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow. Nicole then realised she hadn't answered her yet. "Oh my god yes, Waverly yes, of course I'll marry you!" She then pulled her into another kiss more harder, but still just as passionate and loving.

 

The girls both put on the other's ring. The ring Nicole had gotten Waverly was a gold band with a light green emerald on it a similar colour to her eyes. It was beautiful. The rings were total opposites and at first glance you would think they wouldn't go together, but like Nicole and Waverly if you looked much further you would know straight away they were the perfect fit. "I love you Waves" Nicole had whispered, their foreheads pressed together. "I love you too Nicole". The two girls slowly got up together not taking their eyes off each other. As they left the office hand in hand to head back home they were suddenly stopped with shouts and whistles. Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy and even Nedley were there to congratulate them. They instead went to shorty's to get drinks and celebrate. Nicole and Waverly couldn't take their eyes off each other the whole night. With the occasional kiss that got a "GET A ROOM" shout from Wynonna, which set Waverly and Nicole in a fit of laughter.


	2. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day both girls have been dreaming of ever since they started this adventure together.  
> Their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no Emily Andras, and if she does do a wayhaught wedding it will obviously be much better then this. This is just my fantasy wayhaught wedding. Hope you like it :)  
> Also, little bit of smut towards the end, don't judge I'm new to writing it ._.

 

Waverly was the first to wake that morning. She was to excited, she was finally going to marry Nicole. She couldn't believe that her life was turning out the way she wanted it to. She always thought she'd settle for Champ Hardy, she laughed at the very thought. After all that's what other people wanted her to do. But like Gus had said years before, she had been doing things that other people wanted her to do for so long. That was until she met the woman she would now get to call her wife after today, who gave her the courage and comfort to be who she wanted to be. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

 

Waverly was standing at the counter lost in her own thoughts until a touch on her hips made her jump. A second later she then relaxed into the embrace after she realised who it was. "Good morning, my soon to be wife" Nicole whispered softly in her ear. Waverly turned around in the embrace to look up at the taller girl. "Good morning to you too, my soon to be wife" Waverly said reaching up to give her a kiss. She then turned back around to turn off the hob. "Waves, it's smells amazing, but you didn't have to make breakfast" Nicole told her with a dimpled smile. "Yeah but I wanted to do something special, you know for a special day." Waverly explained with a shy smile. To which Nicole gave her a caring smile and a soft kiss. 

 

"Unless you wanted to have something else?" Waverly suggested with a mischievous smile, dropping her hands to Nicole's waist. "Well...something else does sound good, but we've got a busy day ahead and stuff to get done, so breakfast is just going to have to do" Nicole explained with a sigh. Waverly then went on to give her a pout walking away slowly. Nicole caught her by the hand from behind and turned around to say "for now" with a wink. Waverly's pout turned up right into a smile. 

 

Wait! Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Nicole asked with a very concerned look. Waverly laughed at how serious her fiancé was being. "Nicole, you know that's not a real thing" Waverly giggled still finding it extremely funny. "With our kind of a luck, I'm not taking any chances" Nicole answered still finding it to be a very serious matter. "Aww baby can you at least just have breakfast with me, pleeeasse" Waverly pleaded. Nicole's serious face turned into a smile. "Of course" giving the smaller girl a kiss on the forehead. 

* * *

 

*Later that day

Nicole had been regretting her decision on not seeing Waverly until the wedding. She didn't think it was going to be this hard with out her, but she was wrong about that too. So when she was all dressed, and no one was around she went to find Waverly. She went into the hall looking up and down to check if the coast was clear. When her and Waverly first took a tour of the hotel, she thought it was perfect to stay at but now she was regretting that too. It was so big, it took her ages to find Waverly's room. But finally after what seem like forever she found it. She peeked through the slightly open door to see if anyone was in there. No one was there expect her Waverly.

 

Even through a crack of a doorway she could see how beautiful Waverly was. She was pacing back and forth in her cupcake style wedding gown with her hair in a stunning half up half down braided hairstyle. Part of Nicole almost didn't want to go in and stop looking at her beautiful bride to be. But she could tell Waverly was nervous and needed comforting and that was exactly what Nicole was going to do. "Waves" Nicole whispered through the door. "Nicole? What are you doing here?" Waverly asked squinting to try see Nicole through the crack of the doorway. "I..I wanted to see you" Nicole replied embarrassed. "Oh really? Weren't you the one who said it was bad luck to see your bride before the wedding?" Waverly said crossing her arms with a grin. "Yeah...but I..I missed you" Nicole answered shyly. "I missed you too, come here silly" Waverly giggled. Nicole smiled opening the door.

 

Both girls gasped at the sight of the other. Nicole could now see Waverly more clearly then just through a door way. She was breath taking. Waverly was thinking the exact same thing Nicole was thinking. She was breath taking in her equally beautiful wedding gown slightly thinner at the bottom then Waverly's, with her short hair in curls with a silver pin pinning back two side pieces of curls, so you could see each feature on her face perfectly. "Oh Nicole..your..your so beautiful" Waverly gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock. Both girls' eyes were watery. "I was going to say the same thing about you baby" Nicole replied walking over to the smaller girl.

 

The two rapped their arms around each other, taking in the few moments they had, their foreheads presses together. Not taking their eyes off each other. Until the their moment was gone when a noise came from the hallway. Both girls looked to the door then at each other. " Some ones coming, I have to go" Nicole explained with a sad smile. Waverly's head dipped, Nicole then lifted with her finger to say "hey, I'll see you in a few few minutes won't I?". "Oh yeah" Waverly giggled almost forgetting why they were here. Nicole slowly pulled apart from her until only their finger tips were touching, she gave her one last smile then dashed out of the room.

 

Waverly went to sit on the bed with a smile and only one person on her mind, Nicole. Her head jolted up when she heard a noise coming from the door, hoping for it to be Nicole again. It was Wynonna back from getting Waverly's bouquet. Wynonna gave her a smile. "You ready baby girl?".

* * *

 

 

Wynonna and Waverly walked out into the beautiful grounds, where they were having the ceremony. Each step nearer and nearer to the white chairs filled with a few family members and close friends and the flower petal aisle, Waverly became more and more nerves, she could hear her heartbeat more then Wynonna who was standing right beside her. Wynonna could feel her baby sister shaking of nerves, she squeezed her arm softly to let her know she was here. "Hey, don't worry, it's just Nicole all your doing is saying a few words to each other, no big deal." Wynonna whispered trying to comfort the younger girl. "Wynonna, it's our vows, it's a bit more serious then that" Waverly whispered back with a smile. "Okay yeah, but I'll be right behind you the whole time okay? I got you." Wynonna said as serious as Wynonna Earp can be. Waverly smiled. "Thanks Nonna, and I know I'll be fine as long as I have you and Nicole with me". Waverly gave her sister the biggest smile then looked up to the top of aisle right in front of the big oak tree covered with ribbons, right into Nicole's eyes giving her the biggest smile too. Nicole looked as nervous as Waverly did, but returned the smile.

 

They were at the tree sooner then Waverly expect but she wasn't as nervous as before. Wynonna gave both girls a wink then took her place right behind Waverly. "Hi" Nicole whispered with a smile. "Hi" Waverly whispered back returning the smile. "Are you both ready?" The officiant asked them softly with a small smile. Both girls looked to each other then back at the officiant. "Yes" they said together. "We are gathered here today" she began. "To witness the Marraige of Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp"....

 

"Now Nicole, do you take Waverly to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, from this day forth?" She asked turning to Nicole. "I do" Nicole replied without hesitation, not taking her eyes off of Waverly. "And Waverly, do you take Nicole to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, from this day forth?" She then asked turning to Waverly. Waverly sighed, she was to lost in Nicole's eyes. She finally realised she had to answer. "I do" she replied quickly. This earned a few sniggers from the crowd and Nicole to let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. The officiant smiled. "Then from this day forth I now pronounce you, legally married". "You may have a kiss" she finished. Both girls leaned into each other to give a loving kiss. This made the crowd erupt into cheers and whistles as they stood in front of of them hand in hand. 

* * *

 

 

Everyone went inside for a dinner and a few people even gave speeches. But of course, Wynonna's was the best, making everyone laugh. She then ending it with "You might be legally family now Haught, but my threat still stands, since you started this thing with my baby sister, if you hurt her, you'll meet the end of peacemaker". This earned sarcastic "oooos" from the room. But Nicole simply replied with "Like I said then Earp, I don't plan on it" smiling at the youngest Earp who was blushing through the entire speech, but gave her wife a shy smile. This made the room "awww" in affection.

* * *

 

 

The music was dying down playing the few last slow songs. Nicole and Waverly were slowly swaying until Nicole whispered. "How about that something else now?" Waverly look up at the taller girl with excitement in her eyes. She took hold of Nicole's hand and slowly guided her off the dance floor. People kept stopping them to congratulate them and tried to a start conversation. Both girls were getting more agitated by the second. But finally they made it to the stairs. They dashed up the stairs hand in hand before anyone saw where they went.

 

The closest room was Waverly's thankfully, because that one had the biggest bed. Waverly was scrambling to find her key in her bag. Nicole didn't help by kissing the back of her neck and slightly unzipping her dress to kiss down her back. Finally she found the key and slipped inside pulling Nicole with her. She then pulled the taller girl down to give her a hard but passionate kiss. When air became a problem, they pressed their foreheads together. Waverly whispered "Turn around" so she could unzip Nicole. Nicole did what she was told and Waverly unzipped the dress and watched it fall to the ground.

 

Nicole stepped out of the remain dress and turned back around to Waverly. Waverly drew light circles up and down Nicole's  bare arms with her finger tip. Nicole sighed at the touch, closing her eyes. "Your incredible" Waverly whispered pressing her forehead to Nicole's. Nicole smiled, "Your turn" she whispered. Waverly did what Nicole commanded. Turning around and pushing her hair to the side so Nicole could zip down the remains of the dress. Just like before, they both watched it fall to the ground. "Your the incredible one, baby".

As quickly as they could, they moved to the bed while trying to keep their lips together. Nicole gave up on walking Waverly to the bed. She slowly moved her hands down Waverly's body leaving kisses as she did, until she reached to top of her legs, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Their eyes were locked the entire time. Nicole was now on top of her, inbetween Waverly's legs. The kissing was nonstop until Waverly moved her hand towards Nicole's bra strap. Before she did anything she looked at Nicole for permission. Nicole nodded dipping her head so there was no space between their lips. Waverly undid it and watched it slip off easily. 

 

Nicole sat herself and Waverly up so she could undo Waverly's after asking permisson, which was answered with a soft kiss. Once it was off she laid them both back down resuming their previous position. Nicole moved her hand down from Waverly' s neck to her toned stomach, and finally stopped at the band of Waverly's pants, fiddling with the fabric. "Can I?" She asked softly. Their lips barely a centimetre apart.  "When do you have to ask" Waverly sighed, closing her eyes. Nicole grinned and did what pleased Waverly most.

* * *

*back down at the party

Wynonna was still dancing with little Alice, she still couldn't believe how much energy this kid had. Doc then came over to join the two. "Where have these newlyweds gone off to?" Doc questioned stroking his moustache. Wynonna shivered at the thought. "I have an idea where they went". Wynonna replied. Doc mouth then went into a O shape, understanding what she ment.

* * *

 

*back upstairs, a while after.

The two were rapped up in each other and blankets. Waverly stroking Nicole's bare leg, and Nicole playing with Waverly's hair. "That was incredible...your incredible" Nicole sighed looking into Waverly's eyes. Waverly smiled. "Your incredible Mrs Haught-Earp" Waverly replied, now playing with Nicole's engagement and wedding ring. "That's going to take some getting use to" Nicole laughed. They stayed tangled up together like that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if anyone has been wait for this update, I'll try to update every weekend. Also THANK YOU! Thank you for actually reading this and leaving kudos I'm so happy you guys actually like it, and I hope you enjoyed this one too. :)


	3. New born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole are having a child!

'Waverly! It's coming!' Nicole gasped sitting up quickly in the bed, holding the bump now resting on her belly. "Wait, really!? Okay just breathe baby..breathe..like me" Waverly explained softly, demonstrating the breathing technique, Nicole copied. "That's not working..just get me to the hospital.. Quickly!" Nicole shouted, the contraction getting worse. "Yeah okay, okay baby let's go" Waverly cooed, not wanting to anger her now in labour wife.  
  
\- 15 months before  
"Can I carry the baby first please?" Waverly pleaded to Nicole while trying to sort out how they were going to do it. "But Waves, I thought we had planned on me going first" Nicole answered smiling at her wife's pout. "I know but...I just really want to...to be a mom" Waverly mubbled feeling embarrassed. Nicole understood why Waverly wanted this so bad. She hasn't had the best childhood, Nicole knew that, neither did she, because of that they wanted the best for their future children and she knew Waverly wanted to be their first hand for them. Nicole smiled "listen, I know you do, and you will be, just because you won't be carrying the baby doesn't mean you won't be as much as their mother as I am, okay? Your going to be a great mom Waves" Nicole comforted giving the smaller woman a smile. Waverly looked up at her"You really think so?" Waverly asked with a shy smile. "I know so" Nicole replied giving her, her biggest dimpled smile, to let her know she was telling the truth. "I love you" Waverly whispered reaching up to Nicole's height. "I love you too" Nicole replied dipping down to the smaller girl's height to finally join their lips together.  
  
-present  
  
"Please, somebody help her" Waverly shouted for help trying to get Nicole inside. She hated the deja vu that came to mind, but shook it off because this was really a happy moment. "Yes I'm a doctor, oh my...when was her first contraction?" The doctor asked getting a wheel chair for Nicole. "Uh I'm not sure, an hour ago, maybe two" Waverly told the doctor not even sure how long it took them to get Nicole out the door. "Okay, what's the name?" The doctor asked getting Nicole to a room. Waverly rushing along behind them. "Nicole..Nicole Haught-Earp" Waverly explained. The doctor gave her a weird look, "long story" Waverly rolled her eyes, not having the time for this when her wife wasn't able to fully breathe. "Yes of course, may I ask what is your relation to Nicole?". "I'm her wife" Waverly answered without hesitation.  "Wait Haught-Earp? Ah yes, I recognise you two, Waverly and Nicole..quite the popular girls around here I didn't know you two were expecting" the doctor smiled. "Yes, but could you just please help her...now!" Waverly really didn't want to get into small talk when Nicole was like this.  
  
"Of course, of course..Nicole I'm going to need you to lie down, so I can do a full examination" the doctor explained softly. "O...kay" Nicole breathed. "Here let me help you baby" Waverly said softly reaching for Nicole's hand and arm. Waverly and the doctor gently lifted her up off the chair and onto the bed. "Okay, yes your nearly there" the doctor explained. "I need a nurse in here, stat!" The doctor shouted out the door. A nurse then rushed into the room a second later to the doctor's side. Waverly was getting more and more worried, she just kept rubbing Nicole's arm and holding her hand. Nicole's grip was getting tighter by the second, but Waverly really didn't care. "Okay Nicole, I need you to push for me okay? After the count of three, one..two..three" "ahhhhh" Nicole was probably breaking Waverly's hand at this point but she didn't care, as long as Nicole got through this okay.  
  
-  
  
"Congratulations ladies, its a health boy" The doctor smiled. Both girls looked over whelmed and didn't look like they didn't  have enough sleep, but had the biggest smiles on their faces. Nicole was still resting but had her new baby boy in her arms. "He's beautiful" Waverly cried. Sitting beside her wife gently on the bed, getting a better look at their son. "I'm so proud of you" Waverly said, pushing a hair off Nicole's face to kiss her forehead. "I love you" Nicole replied. "I love you, and I love this little guy too" Waverly cooed her finger in his little grasp. "I told you, your going to be a great mom" Nicole smiled weakly at the two, still very tired. Waverly smiled back, "and so are you baby". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of short, I was in a rush. I wasn't to sure on publishing this because, their obviously far from having children yet, but I thought it was cute and who knows they may actually have children after the curse is broken. I hope you enjoyed it :) I didn't name the little guy yet because I wasn't to sure and wanted to see if you had any ideas, so leave comments on what you'd like the baby's name to be.


	4. Trouble maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly- In late twenty's, early thirty's  
> Their son-toddler  
> Alice-teenager

"MAMA" Waverly heard coming from the porch. "Henry? What's wrong?" Waverly asked concerned. "I..'sniff'...fell..'sniff'" the little hazel eyed boy whimpered pointing to his bleeding knee. "Aww baby, it's okay" Waverly cooed, scooping the little boy up into her arms. She carried him into the kitchen placing him on the counter. She cleaned his knee and placed a bandage there. "See all better" she said kissing his forehead. "How'd it happen little man?" She asked. "I was playing with my cars and I fell over my truck" Henry explained embarrassed. "Aww Henry" Waverly smiled. She lifted him off the counter placing him on the ground. "Mama, when's mommy going to be home?" Henry asked looking up at Waverly. "She'll be home soon then you can tell her what happened" Waverly explained bending down to his height. "Okay!" Henry answered excited. They both smiled to each other.  
  
Waverly and Henry we're both sitting on the couch watching tv when they heard the noise of the door opening. Henry was up quicker the lightning to see his mother come through the door. "MOMMY" Henry squealed. Nicole was jumped by the other ginger of the house. "Uff, hey little man how was your day?" Nicole asked carrying him to the couch. "Hey baby" Nicole greeted Waverly sitting on the couch with Henry on her lap. "Hey you" Waverly replied leaning into her wife for a quick kiss.  Henry took a deep breathe ready to tell his story. " I was playing outside with my cars and trucks and they were having a race and they were crashing into each other and I was running after them but the I fell over one of my trucks." Henry finished with a sigh. "Wow, sounds thrilling! Are you okay now though? Does it still hurt?" Nicole asked concerned. "No, Mama gave me a bandage, so I'm all better" Henry smiled. "And he was really brave too" Waverly explained causing Henry to smile with pride. "Of course he was" Nicole giggled at the sight of her son's smile. "Your Mama is a great nurse, did I tell you about the time she patched up my bullet wound?" Nicole questioned grinning at the both of them. "No!" Henry gasped wanting to know more. "You were wearing a bullet proof vest it was hardly a wound, baby" Waverly giggled. "Your mommy's a great nurse too, she patched up my bullet wound, I still have the scar" Waverly explained being dramatic for effect. "Woah!" Henry gasped once again. "Okay, okay were both great nurses" Nicole laughed rolling her eyes with a smile.  "Oh that reminds me, I didn't see you at the station today, nothing from Dolls?" Nicole asked. "Nope, it's been really quietly lately anyway, maybe the demons are just on holiday" Waverly chuckled. "So me and Henry here just had a chill out day didn't we?" Waverly joked tickling little Henry. "That sounds amazing, I'm off tomorrow want to have one of those with me?" Nicole asked tilting her head. "Now that sounds amazing" Waverly replied kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

*Next day  
There was a knock on the door, Nicole went to answer it. "Oh hey Alice, come on in, thanks again for doing this" Nicole greeted letting her niece in. "Hey aunty Nicole and it's no trouble, you know how much I love seeing that little dare devil" Alice laughed. "Speak of the devil" Nicole breathed rolling her eyes with a smile at the noise of her son thundering down the stairs. "ALI" Henry squealed running into Alice's open arms. "Hey little Henry" Alice giggled lifting him up. "Where big Henry?" Henry asked looking for the man with the cowboy hat. "He couldn't come today, so it's just you and me hanging out, if that's okay?" Alice smiled. "Okay" Henry returned the smile, though he was a little disappointed.  
  
"Oh hey Alice, what are you doing here?" Waverly asked coming into the sitting room. "Hey aunty Waverly, and I'm here to hangout with Henry, didn't aunty Nicole tell you?" Alice questioned. "No she didn't, Nicole? I thought we were having a chill out day?" Waverly asked walking over to her wife. "Yeah, I know but I realised we haven't had a date in awhile so I thought it would be nice" Nicole shrugged with a shy smile. "That's really sweet" Waverly replied, going on her tippy toes to give the taller woman a kiss. "Okay lovebirds, you go have fun while I take care of your son" Alice laughed. "Thanks Alice" both women said in union. "Bye baby" "Bye little man" both women said, saying goodbye to Henry. "Bye mama, bye mommy" Henry shouted waving goodbye to his mothers' from the front door. 

* * *

  
"So where are we going?" Waverly asked. "Its a surprise" Nicole replied with a wink. "Hmm..okay" Waverly mumbled getting more curious. Just as she said this Nicole turned off onto a dirt road. "Nicole?" Waverly questioned getting nervous. Nicole laughed. "Relax baby, just enjoy the scenery" Nicole replied showing her dimples. Nicole was right, the scenery was beautiful, the sun was shining through the trees and the sky was a clear blue. Purgatory was always beautiful in the summer Waverly thought. They finally came to a stop at the bottom of a hill. Nicole got out quickly to rush to the other side of the car to help Waverly out. "Wow, such a gentlewoman" Waverly giggled. Nicole smiled. She walked to the back of the car to pull out a picnic blanket and basket. "Aww Nicole" Waverly cooed as she linked arms with her. Both women walked up to the top of the hill where a big oak tree stood. Nicole placed everything down so they could sit underneath it. "This is amazing" Waverly sighed leaning against Nicole. The view was beautiful, you could see all of purgatory up there, from the rocky's to the big city.  
  
Nicole had gotten all the romantic stuff from the chocolate covered strawberries to the champagne. "Wow, you went all out! But what's all this for? It's not our anniversary?" Waverly asked. "I know it's just, lately it's been one of us working and the other looking after Henry, we haven't had that much time to spend with eachother. But since black badge has calmed down for a bit and I'm off, I thought we could get some time to ourselves." Nicole smiled. "You are one romantic, Nicole Haught-Earp" Waverly giggled. "Yes, yes I am, but it's one of the reasons why you love me" Nicole replied inching closer to the smaller girl. "Well, your not wrong" Waverly sighed leaning closer to her, to close the gap between them.

* * *

  
Nicole was trying open the door quickly. But that's kind of hard when your pushed up against it by your wife. Finally she managed to get it open, both women nearly tumbling into the house.  They were about to have quite the heated make out session until their niece made herself known. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Alice asked with sarcasm in her voice. Both women brushed themselves down, not wanting to embarrass themselves anymore then they already had. "Uh..no..no, thanks again for looking after Henry for us Alice, where is he now?" Waverly asked trying to change the subject. "Upstairs, asleep, try not wake him up with what I assume your about to do" Alice replied with a grin, finding this very funny, and reminding herself to bring this up during their next family gathering. "Oh god, you are so like your mother" Waverly grumbled. "I try" Alice replied over exaggerated her movements. "Anyway, I'll just see myself out, bye guys" Alice finished with a grin and a wave.  
  
"It scares me how much she's like her mom" Nicole laughed. "I know....anyway, where were we" Waverly sighed pulling Nicole's arms around her waist. "Right.about.here" Nicole replied getting quieter as she got closer to the smaller girl, their noses brushing up against each other. Waverly closed the gap between their lips, to then break away leading Nicole up the stairs. She pulled her into their bedroom closing the door with her foot but instantly regretting it. They both waited for the shout. But nothing came, so they continued. Waverly lay on top of Nicole, excitement building up inside her. Until the shout, the shout they have both learned to love and hate. "MOMMY". "I'll go check on him" Waverly mumbled against Nicole's collarbone. "No I'll go, he called me anyway" Nicole sighed getting up. "Don't move okay? I'll be right back" Nicole explained leaning into her wife for a short but passionate kiss. "Okay" Waverly sighed look up at Nicole, cross legged on the bed with a smile. Nicole still couldn't Believe how cute and sexy her wife always looked.  
  
A few minutes later Nicole came back into the room. "Okay, his asleep...so where were we" Nicole sighed, gracefully laying herself on top of her wife, kissing down her neck. "Right.about.here" Waverly replied swiftly pushing herself on top. "Oh your quick" Nicole breathed looking the woman now on top of her up and down. "Yeah, but it's one of the things you like about me" Waverly whispered against Nicole's lips, closing the gap. "Mmm" Nicole moaned into the kiss. "So what do you want to do first?" Waverly questioned breaking a way just a little from Nicole's lips. "I have a few things in mind" Nicole whispered seductively against Waverly's lips.

* * *

*next morning  
"Morning mommy" Henry squealed while Nicole picked him up. "Morning baby, how did you sleep?" Nicole asked carrying him to the table. "Okay, are you okay mommy, did you have a bad dream?" Henry asked. "No, why you ask?" Nicole asked curiously. "Oh, cause I thought I heard you scream" Henry replied innocently. Waverly stopped in her tracks, to then burst out laughing. "Why's mama laughing?" Henry asked, once again innocently. "Oh no reason she's just really hyper in the morning" Nicole replied giving Waverly a glare. But that just made her laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....Nicole and Waverly will be more careful from now on. Im so Sorry this was so overdue!


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Waverly's turn :)

-9 months before

"Baby, can you come in here for a sec?" Waverly called from the bathroom. "Yeah sure Waves, what's up?" Nicole asked coming into the bathroom. "Oh nothing, I just wanted you to check something for me, what does this mean?" Waverly asked, a huge grin on her face, handing her wife a pregnancy test. Nicole had a questioning look on her face. She gasped, tears running down her face. "Your..it worked...your...your pregnant" Nicole smiled, tears falling down her face. "Oh, is that what that means?" Waverly replied with a huge smile on her face, not being able to keep up the act anymore. "Your pregnant!" Nicole smiled, pulling the smaller woman into a hug, and picking her up. Waverly squealed with joy at the sudden lift and giggled as her wife slowly brought her back down. "Sorry, I'm just-" Nicole started but was cut off by Waverly. "Don't apologise and I know, me too" Waverly smiled up at her, knowing what she was about to say. Henry came in, curious what all the noise was for. "Mama, Mommy, what's going on?" Henry asked, looking up at the two women. "Well Henry, your going to be a big brother" Nicole explained, wiping away some tears. "Really?" Henry squealed. "Yes baby, really" Waverly answered, picking him up. "YAAY" Henry shouted. Both women smiled to one another. "I have to go call Wynonna" Waverly stated, handing Henry to Nicole with the biggest smile. "Okay baby" Nicole replied, returning the smile.

 

-Present

"NICOLE" Waverly shouted. Nicole came rushing in, "Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" Nicole asked rushing to Waverly's side. "It's...coming" Waverly breathed. Nicole had a look of shock on her face. "Okay, baby breathe,like me" Nicole replied flustered, but demonstrated the breathing technique. Waverly copied, "okay, I'm okay, just take care Henry then get me to the hospital" Waverly breathed. "Okay, I've called Wynonna, she'll be here any minute now" Nicole explained comforting her wife as best as she could. "Okay, we're here, we're here, what do you need?" Wynonna questioned rushing into the house, with Alice behind her. "Look after Henry for us, while I take Waverly to the hospital" Nicole explained, helping Waverly up. "Aww, we don't even get to be there when it happens." Wynonna grumbled. "We don't have time for this Wynonna" Nicole said raising her voice. "But Waverly was there when I was giving birth, she basically nursed me, I'm not saying I'll do that but I at least want to be there" Wynonna replied, crossing her arms. "Wait, really? You never told me that" Alice said shocked. "Yeah, I also never told you it was on a pool table, in Shorty's" Wynonna mumbled. "WHAT! You gave birth to me in a bar!" Alice shouted, annoyed she was never told this.

 

"ENOUGH" Waverly shouted, the contraction getting worse. "Just some one get me to the hospital". "You two stay here, while I take her to the hospital" Nicole finished, getting annoyed. "Fine" Wynonna grumbled, crossing her arms. Nicole drove Waverly in her cruiser. They would get there quicker if she turned on the lights. She wasn't really aloud do that unless it was an emercency. This techniqually was an emercency, Nicole thought. Once they got to the hospital, Nicole was trying to help Waverly inside. "Help, she needs help!" Nicole shouted getting inside the door. "Yes? oh my, I need a wheelchair!" The doctor shouted. A nurse came quickly with a wheelchair, the doctor rushed Waverly into a private room, Nicole rushing along beside them. "Name?" The doctor asked turning to Nicole. "Oh, Haught-Earp, Waverly Haught-Earp" Nicole replied flustered. The doctor had a confused look on her face, until she realised. "Wait, Waverly and Nicole Haught-Earp? You had a little boy few years back yes?" The doctor questioned. "Yes that's right, but could you just help my wife please?" Nicole asked getting agitated. "Yes, of course, I just need Waverly on the bed so I can do a full examination" The doctor explained looking inbetween Nicole and Waverly. "Oh right" Nicole answered, helping Waverly out of the chair and laying her on the bed.

"You okay?" Nicole asked as she gently lay Waverly on the bed. "uh-hm" Waverly mumbled, trying to talk through the pain. "I got you waves" Nicole smiled, holding Waverly's hand. Waverly's eyes were closed but she gave Nicole a small smile. "Okay, Waverly I need you to push for me after three, one, two, three!" The doctor explained. Waverly let go of a deep breath, and kept breathing heavily. Her grip was getting tighter and tighter in Nicole's hand. Nicole didn't care though, as long as Waverly got through this okay, that's all that mattered.

 

"Congrats Ladies, its a health little girl" The doctor congratulated them, handing their daughter to Waverly. "She's..incredible, your incredible" Nicole sighed looking inbetween her daughter and her wife. Waverly looked up at NIcole with a smile. Just then Wynonna came in, with Alice and Henry. "Hey!" Waverly breathed looking at the three of them. "Well done babygirl" Wyonna sighed, tears building up in her eyes. "Henry, do you want to say hello to your new baby sister" NIcole stated wiping tears off her face. "Hello" Henry whispered, peaking over Waverly's arm to see his sister. "What are you going to name her?" Alice asked wiping a tear. "Charlotte, Charlotte Wynonna" Waverly explained looking at her older sister. Wynonna looked shocked, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She shook it off to reply, "Wow, Charlotte Wynonna Haught-Earp, that's a mouthful" Wynonna laughed, trying to not let her emotions win. Waverly rolled her eyes with a smile, "your welcome" Waverly stated. Wynonna smiled, "Thanks..thank you" Wynonna replied properly, walking over to the bed to look at her new niece. "I'm so proud of you" Nicole said, kissing Waverly on the head. "Ditto" Wynonna replied. Waverly laughed, "Thanks" Waverly sighed looking at the both of them, her finger in the grip of her daughter's little hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I figured it was about time Waverly had her turn. I'm also really sorry that the last chapter was so overdue, I was just so busy with study. I hope this made up for it :)


	6. School trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry-11  
> Nicole/Waverly-late thirties  
> Henry gets into some trouble at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- some homophobia(don' t worry, it's turns out good in the end ) :)

Nicole and Waverly had a day to themselves for once. They were both off and Charlotte and Henry were at school. They were sitting on the couch in each other's company when the call came. Nicole got up sighing having to leave her wife's arms. "Hello? Yes this is she, what? No this can't be ri-. Yes I understand that bu-. I'll be right there" Nicole sighed hanging up the phone. "Who was it hun?" Waverly asked turning to Nicole. "The school, Henry, Henry got into a fight" Nicole couldn't believe the word that came out of her mouth. Henry never got into trouble like this. 

"What?" Waverly gasped getting up off the couch. "I know! He never gets into trouble, he was let off with a warning because this never happens but I have to go pick him up". Nicole explained. "Oh okay, just go easy on him, we have to hear what he has to say first" Waverly cooed, stepping closer to her wife, reaching up to give her a goodbye kiss. "Yeah I know, I will, there has to be a reason for it" Nicole replied. "I'll be back soon" Nicole continued, walking out. "Bye" Waverly sighed with a little wave.

-

"We're back" Nicole called walking into the house. "Hey, oh baby, what happened?" Waverly cooed walking over to Henry. He had a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip. "You know what happened" Henry answered crossing his arms turning away from Waverly's touch. "Yes, we do, but how did it happen little man?" Nicole questioned, both woman bent down to his height. Henry sighed, shaking his head. "I can't tell you" Henry dropped his arms. "Why baby?" Waverly asked titling her head, concerned. "It'll hurt your feelings, what those bullied were saying" Henry explained, turning to his mothers with tears in his eyes. 

"Henry, you know can tell us anything, good or bad okay?" Nicole replied, pulling her son into her arms. She brought him to the couch, sitting him inbetween her and Waverly. "Okay, they were making fun of me because, because I have two moms" Henry explained looking down to his feet. Waverly looked to Nicole shocked, Nicole had the same look. "What?" Nicole gasped. "If you only heard the stuff they were saying about you guys, I couldn't just stand there while they said those things about you, I'm sorry, are you mad?" Henry explained looking inbetween his mothers.

"No baby, we're not mad, just don't get into anymore fights, we don't want you getting hurt over something like this, okay?" Waverly explained pulling him closer. "Okay". "Who were these kids baby?" Nicole questioned comforting Henry. "I got into a fight with two three boys, but the person who was actually saying those mean things was their gang leader, Michael Hardy". Henry explained looking up at Nicole. "Wait, Hardy? As in Champ Hardy?!" Nicole said raising her voice looking at Waverly. "Baby." Waverly said gritting her teeth, not wanting Nicole to react. "Yeah, that's his dad, why?" Henry asked looking inbetween both women. "Nothing baby, it's just some one we use to know" Waverly explained. "Yeah, some homophobic asshole" Nicole mumbled under her breath. "Nicole! Not in front of" Waverly explained looking to Henry. 

"Okay..." Henry replied confused. "I'm going to start on my home work" Henry explained, not wanting to get in the middle of what ever converstation was about to happen. "Yeah, okay baby, go ahead" Waverly answered, as he walked away. As soon Henry was out of earshot Nicole started. "I can't believe, that no good, homophobic, sexist, di-" "Okay, stop, baby, I know, I hate him as much as you do and believe me I regret every single minute I spent with him. But what are we going to do, show up at his door and shout his face off?" Waverly explained. "Actually that's a good idea, I think I just might" Nicole said grabbing her jacket. "No! Baby no! We have to be adults about this" Waverly stated, holding her wife by the arm. "Fine, but can I just-" "No". 

-next day

Nicole walked into work with Waverly, their arms linked. She was still annoyed about the whole Champ thing, but Waverly was right, they had to be grown ups about this. Just before they kissed goodbye, and parted ways into their separate offices, they heard a disgust sound coming from the desk. Both woman turned around to find none other than Champ Hardy. Nicole went over to deal with him, but Waverly stayed making sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Hardy, Can I help you? Nicole asked through gritted teeth. "Yeah, I'm here to talk to you Sheriff, our sons got into a fight yesterday, did you hear?" "Yes, I heard" Nicole answered, wanting this conversation to be over already. "And your boy started it I heard?" Champ answered. "No he did not, Hardy, your son was making fun of my son about how he has two mothers, my son was only standing up for his family" Nicole explained calmly.  Champ snorted, "some family" he mumbled. "I'm Sorry?" Nicole questioned raising her voice.

"I'm just saying, its not a real family is it, his only your son, not Waves" Champ explained like it was nothing. Nicole was taking aback, but you can never rely on a Hardy. Before she said anything, Waverly butt in. "How dare you! Henry is every bit my son as he is Nicole's you asshole!" Waverly shouted in his face, she might be short but she is terrifying. "But Waves-". "No you do not get to call me that, not anymore you do, to you I am Mrs Haught-Earp, yes Haught-Earp, we are not on first name bases do you understand?!" Waverly finished, glaring at him. Champ nodded. "And if I ever hear another word that your son was even a centimetre away from my son, you'll have me to deal with, do you understand me?!" Waverly got quieter, getting right up in he's face, which terrified Champ more. He nodded. "Do you understand me?!?!?" Waverly ordered getting louder this time. "Yes, Wa-, Yes Mrs Haught-Earp" Champ stuttered, tears building up in his eyes. "Good, now get out of my sight". Waverly replied crossing her arms. 

Champ ran out of the building, you could hear him crying as he ran. Waverly let out a heavy breath, she turned to face Nicole. Nicole looked, honestly, turned on. Waverly gave her a shy smile, she knew that look on Nicole's face. "Stop" Waverly giggled. Nicole gulped "wow", she was speechless at her wife. "Shut up" Waverly said in her baby voice, wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck. "Damn, that was hot, baby" Nicole explained wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist. "Really?" Waverly giggled. "Yeah! Totally!" Nicole replied quickly, a huge smile on her face. "Thanks" Waverly laughed.

"I love you" Nicole sighed, her heart eyes showing. Waverly's were the same. "I love you too"."Being adults about it huh?" Nicole smiled. Waverly rolled her eyes. "shut up and kiss me already". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so Sorry!!!! This is like weeks overdue, I just haven't had the motivation. I hope you like it though. But I think I'll be finiahing it soon :( dont worry more wayhaught fics will be written :) hope your enjoying it so far.


	7. Birthday girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's Birthday!! She's thirteen!

"Henry! Get up, sweetie" Waverly whispered shaking her eldest gently. "Mama? What is it?" Henry sighed, turning towards his mother. "Its your sister's Birthday, can you come help me and your mom with getting everything ready?" Waverly whispered a bit louder. "Oh yeah, yeah no problem I'll be down in a sec" Henry replied, sitting up. "Thanks hun" Waverly smiled. She tip toed down the hall and stairs, not to wake up her daughter. "Is he coming?" Nicole asked, hearing her wife coming back down the stairs."Yeah he's just waking up" Waverly answered, planting a kiss on Nicole's cheek, making the taller woman smile.

"I'm up, what do you need?" Henry asked, rubbing his eyes. "Can you help your mom put up the banner? I'm to short" Waverly giggled. Henry and Nicole smiled at the little joke. "Sure Mama, where do you need me, mom?" Henry asked turning to Nicole. "Just grab the other side, and pin it to wall hun" Nicole smiled. "Like..that?" Henry asked as he pinned it to the wall, Nicole doing the same. "Yeah, that's perfect" Nicole replied as she stepped back to look at it. 'Happy 13th Birthday, Lottie!' It read. "Henry can you help me with the cake?" Waverly asked. "Yeah, sure Mama" Henry replied, walking into the kitchen. 

"Wow! This looks really good, Mama" Henry said, admiring the cake. "Don't act so surprised" Waverly giggled. "Haha sorry, it's really good though" Henry replied. "Thanks sweetie, me and your mom baked it last night, I just need you to help me decorate it, you are the artist after all" Waverly smiled. Henry laughed "I'm not an artist yet, I'm still waiting for the school's letter" Henry smiled back. "You'll get in, I know you will, they be stupid to not accept you" Waverly replied. "Thanks mama" Henry responded, his smile growing. "No problem, now go, get decorating" Waverly nudged. 

-

Everything was ready, the three of them got dressed, and waiting patiently till Lottie got up. Once they heard foot steps, they turned off the lights and hid. Lottie turned the lights back on and jumped at the surprise. "Happy birthday" the three said in union. Lottie still had her brown hair up in a messy bun, that got even more messy during the night and she was rubbing her green eyes, to get the sleep out of them. "Wow, thanks guys, your the best" she smiled, hugging her family. Henry lifted her off the ground as he hugged her. "Happy birthday, little sis!" He shouted in her ear. 

"Ouch!" Lottie responded, rubbing her ear, "Thank you though" she smiled back. Both woman smiled at their children getting along, for once. "Wow, the cake looks great!" Lottie squealed. "Your brother, decorated it" Nicole responded. "Yeah, but mom and Mama, baked it" Henry butted in, not wanting to take all the credit. "What flavour is it?" Lottie smiled, already knowing what it was. "Chocolate" Waverly returning it, both of them had the same smile. "Yes! My favourite" Lottie shouted, fist pumping. "Mine too" Nicole replied wrapping her arm around her daughter. "You can't have any now, it's for later when aunty Nonna, uncle Henry, uncle dolls and uncle Jeremy are coming over" Waverly told her daughter. "Ali, too?" Lottie asked, hopeful. "I don't know sweetie, she might be to busy with school" Waverly explained. 

"Oh, ok" Lottie answered with a frown. "Hey no frowning on your birthday" Nicole explained tilting lottie' s head up. Lottie smiled. "So what's first?" Lottie asked throwing her arms up. "Pancakes" Henry explained with a smile. "Yayy" Lottie shouted. Everyone smiled at the youngest.

-Later

Dolls, Doc and Jeremy arrived on time, but of course Wynonna arrived fashionably late. "Hey losers! Where's the birthday girl?" Wynonna shouted as she walked in. "Hey Aunty Wy" Lottie smiled, greeting her aunt. "Hey Charlie!" Wynonna replied, she was the only one who called her Charlie, Lottie liked it though, it was her and her aunty' s special thing. "I got you something" Wynonna continued, stepping aside, where Alice stepped in. "Ali!" Lottie squealed, rushing to her cousin. "Hey baby girl" Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around her youngest cousin. The two girls had a strong bond together, well all the kids did, they all felt like siblings then cousins. Alice has always been like a older sister to Lottie. Since Alice has been away, getting her degree, she never gets to see her as much anymore. 

"I thought you had college?" Lottie asked, pulling away from the hug, still having her arms around her older cousin. "Yeah, but I couldn't miss your birthday!" Alice explained with a smile. Lottie smiled back, leading Alice inside. "Hey everyone" Alice greeted to her family with a little wave. "Heyyy" they all said in union. "Hello, little darling" Doc greeted his daughter, knowing she was going to be here. "Hey Dad" Alice smiled, hugging her father. "Have you been doing your studies?" Doc asked, making sure his daughter was working hard. "Yes, always" Alice replied, rolling her eyes. Doc smiled, he was so proud of his daughter. Wynonna walked over to the two.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but I had to pick this one up" Wynonna greeted Doc, with a kiss on his cheek and pointing to their daughter with a smile. "Hey!" Alice giggled. Doc smiled to his two girls, his moustache curving upwards. He was so happy in that moment. The whole family was, they never get this much time together with everyone always working. They loved having these kind of get togethers. 

-

After about 2 hours of games and chat, Nicole and Waverly brought out the cake. They all started to sing happy birthday for the youngest family member. Once the cake was set on the table in front of Lottie, they waited for her to blow out the candles. "Go on babygirl" Alice nudged. Lottie took a deep breath in and blew out her candles. Everyone cheered for her. Lottie had never been more happy to have all her family with her. This was her best birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are all over the place, I know, but I want to post as much chapters as I can before I don't have the time again. I hope you like this little soft family, update :)


	8. Trouble is a brewin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble and panic for the Haught-Earp family.

"You ready honey?" Nicole asked turning to her wife who looked quite nervous in the passenger's seat. Waverly was about to head into a interview for a new job, a history teacher. She loved history, everything you could think of that happened in time she knew it, and she had the degrees to prove it. She was perfect for the job, but there was still something nerve racking about it. "Ready as I'll ever be" Waverly sighed giving her wife a small smile.

Nicole gave her her best dimpled smile to calm her nerves. "Your going to do great, I know it" she replied. Waverly gave her another smile. She liked working with Wynonna on demon cases and it was even better that Nicole was in the same building. But the pay wasn't great, it had no pay at all actually and she knew Nicole couldn't financial carry them on her own forever. Especially with Henry going into college soon and if she did get the job this time her kids would be in the same building as her. Waverly had her head resting on Nicole's shoulder while their hands were intertwined, Nicole's thumb rubbing circles on the back of Waverly's hand. Waverly let out one last deep breath. 

"Okay I better get going" Waverly sighed reading the time on Nicole's squad car's dash board, her interview was at 10:30, the time was 10:25. "Good luck baby, it's not like you need it though, they'd be stupid not to hire you" Nicole explained with a smile. "Sheriff Haught, you flatter me" Waverly giggled. "Standard operating procedure miss Earp" Nicole smirked. Waverly smiled at her wife for the dêja vu and just for a moment she forgot where they were and simply thought she was on another patrol date with her girlfriend officer Nicole Haught. She shook her head, reminding herself where they were in life. "Okay, I'm going this time, I'll see you later baby" Waverly sighed giving her wife a kiss goodbye, lingering a little, not wanting to leave after the sudden memory.

As Waverly stepped out of the car Nicole gave her a wolf whistle to boost her confidence. Nicole had to admit, her wife always looked stunning but there was something about her when she got dressed up for something official, she seemed extra sexy. Waverly stopped in her tracks and laughed at her wife, she turned around and mouthed a 'stop' to her with a smile on her face. Nicole smirked and gave her a small wave. Waverly took her sweet time to walk up to the door after that, she swayed her hips a little too, for her wife to admire from a far. Nicole started the engine when Waverly finally got to the door. She smiled to herself and shook her head. "Get it together Nicole" she told herself.

 

\- Later that day

Waverly's interview went well, really well. She had high hopes for the job. But that wasn't on her mind right now. Henry and Lottie hadn't come home yet, they were two hours late. Waverly instantly thought they had gone to a friend's house forgetting to call her. But what really scared her was when they didn't pick up her calls. Twenty five t be exact, each. This wasn't like them, Lottie would always pick up and Henry would after the second or third call. They would always answer her. She called Nicole instantly telling her to come home quickly, she was on they way now. Once Waverly heard the door open she rushed into her wife's arms. "Baby? Baby what is it?" Nicole asked concerned, pulling the smaller woman closer.

"The kids, the kids Nic, they haven't come home yet...I called them both...loads of times...I..I don't kn..know what to do...I'm..I'm scared baby" Waverly sobbed into Nicole's shoulder. Panic was written on Nicole's face, But changed to seriousness in a second. "When did you see them last?" Nicole questioned going into cop mode. She was holding Waverly's arms gently, looking into her eyes. Waverly sniffed, looking into Nicole's eyes. "When we dropped them off at school..wait no! I saw Lottie when I came out of my interview, she was heading into class, I gave her a small wave and she gave me a thumbs up" Waverly lightly chuckled at the memory but tears started to fall again when she remembered that was the last time she saw her daughter.

"Okay, I'm going to head back down to the station, you call Wynonna, see if she can help in any way, we're going to find them Waves I promise you" Nicole explained, pulling the smaller woman closer. "O-okay" Waverly sniffed. "Can I come with? I want to help in anyway I can" Waverly asked looking up at her wife, she had tear stains on her cheeks. Nicole wiped a tear off her cheek. "Of course baby, let's go" Nicole replied grabbing her hand. When Nicole opened the door she noticed it, on their doorstep. A note. She picked it up and read it.

"Baby" Nicole stuttered, suddenly losing her balance. Waverly steadied her. "What is it baby?" Waverly asked. Nicole handed her the note. Waverly's hand flew up to her mouth, tears starting to fall again. Nicole turned to her, holding her tight. "We're going to figure this out Waves, I promise" Nicole cried into Waverly's hair. The note read:

> _**I have Henry and Charlotte,** _
> 
> _**Bring the heir and her daughter,** _
> 
> _**Their lives for the lives of your children** _
> 
> _**B.C** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know what I'm going to say....sorry :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I dont know when im going to update again though. I think im going to finish this in the next two chapters. I hope you've enjoyed it though. Much love to you readers :)


	9. Trouble is a brewin' pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly will do anything to protect their family

"Wynonna! WYNONNA!" Nicole screamed as she and Waverly rushed into the homestead. "Okay, okay, Jesus! What crawled up your ass?" Wynonna questioned as she descended down the stairs. "Read this" Nicole explained quieter now, nearly in a whisper as she handed the note to Wynonna. Wynonna's face flashed through three emotions, confusion, shock and anger. "Where are they?" Wynonna questioned through gritted teeth. "There's an address on the back of the note" Nicole explained with a frown. "What are we standing here for? Let's get going!" Wynonna shouted, as she grabbed her gun and jacket. Anger was boiling up in her. "Wynonna stop! We have to think this through, we can't go guns blazing!" Nicole protested, grabbing her sister in law by the arm.

"There's no time for that Nicole! Their your kids, do you want to save them or not?" Wynonna questioned getting louder. Nicole and Waverly looked at her in disgust. "Of course I do Wynonna! What kind of question is that?! But I'm not loosing any of my family! And that includes you too!" Nicole shouted, poking a finger at Wynonna. Wynonna's face went from anger to shock. She pushed Nicole's finger away. "Its not me you should be worried about, it's your kids" Wynonna sighed. The room went silent. Until Waverly spoke. "Wynonna, please let us plan it out, I'm not going loose you too" Waverly whispered, holding her sister by the arm.

Both women jumped at the youngest of them, she hadn't spoke during their entire conversation. Wynonna looked up at the two. She recognised the look on their faces, she had the same look on her face when she lost Alice. Fear. She let out one last sigh. "Okay, let's strategize, but we are not including Alice in this".                                                               "Of course" Waverly answered.                       "Okay, let's get to work then".

-

"Henry? Are you here? Henry?" lottie cried into the dark. Henry groaned from the other side of the room. He had been kicked in the gut and had a blow to his jaw. His head was bleeding too. "Yeah, I'm her Lott, I'm here" he groaned again, trying to sit up. "Are you tied up too?" Lottie sniffed. Henry tried to pull his hands apart but something was blocking them. "Yeah, I am. Lottie can you stand?" He asked, into the dark. He heard movement and a grunt from the other side of the dark room. "Yeah, I can" Lottie answered. "Okay, good I can't move Lott, I need you to come to me, got it?" He questioned softly.

"Okay" Lottie answered. "Just follow the sound of my voice". Lottie did what she was told and ended up tripping over her brother. Henry hissed from the pain. "Oh god, sorry, sorry" Lottie rambled crawling closer to her brother. "Its okay, I've felt worse" Henry chuckled. "Henry, where do you think we are?" Lottie asked, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder.                                          "I don't know Lott, I honestly don't know. But I do know, that Moms are going find us"

"Yeah I'm sure your right."

"I know I'm right, they can't even leave us alone for less then an hour without checking in on us every five minutes" Henry chuckled, earning a small giggle from Lottie.

"Yeah, they are over protective like that" Lottie smiled, thinking of her moms.

"They'll be here, I'm more scared for the other guy then us, they'll bring aunty Wy with her big ass gun too".

In times of crisis like this, the Haught-Earp siblings weren't worried, they were smiling, smiling at they're crazy family who were on they're way right now.

-

"Who even is this B.C guy anyway?" Wynonna questioned, as she drove her truck to the old factory address. "I've norrowed it down to two" Waverly continued. "Its either a completely new demon, we've never come across before or one of the few revnants left." "Lets hope revnant" Nicole sighed, as they pulled up to the factory. She want this be as quick and painless as possible. She didn't want anyone getting hurt, except the sorry son of a bitch who thought he could take her kids from her.

"Okay Wynonna, you head round back, me and Waverly will take the front" Nicole explained as they unloaded. Wynonna with peacemaker, Nicole with her fire arm and a knife and Waverly with her shotgun and her sticks on her back. "Got it, good luck you two" Wynonna nodded before running round the side of the building. "You ready?" Nicole asked, turning to her wife. "Lets get our kids from that shit strumpet". Waverly responded loading her gun, she was done with crying, it was only anger built up inside her now. Both women snuck in through the front entrance, making sure the close was clear. Once they had gotten through all the machinery, they had ended up in what looked like a old staff room.

They heard rustling and talking in a back room. Nicole nodded towards the door, inching closer to it. Nicole and Waverly stood against either side of the door, readying themselves. Waverly nodded, as she opened the door with a bang, Nicole beside her. Both women had their guns in front of them. But dropped them instantly as they saw the sight before them. "Moms!" Charlotte smiled as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Your alright, your alright" Waverly cried as she kneeled down beside them. "Define alright" Henry groaned as Nicole untied his hands. "What happened?" Nicole questioned examining his injures. "He was protecting me from they guy who took us and the guy was stronger then he looked" Lottie explained looking down at her brother. 

"Aw baby" Waverly cooed looking at the cut on his forehead, the blood had stained his ginger hair. "Let get you to the hospital" she continued. "I don't think so" a voice came from the door way. The family turned to the voice of the man who had taken the kids. Nicole and Waverly pointed their weapons quickly at the man who laughed in response. "Who are you?" Waverly questioned stepping closer to the man. "I am Billy Clanton" he smiled. "Wait, Billy Clanton? But that's impossible. Wyatt Earp shot you in the O.K Corral, he didn't have peacemaker then. How are you here?" Waverly questioned, her gun in his face. 

He pushed the gun to one side with a single finger. "You know your history, clever girl, but yes he did not, but he did take my life and for that I swore to get my revenge on him and his family" he explained, like he had been planning it for years. "That doesn't answer my question, how are you here?" Waverly pushed. He smiled, "Doc Holliday isn't the only one who knows how to make deals with the devil". Waverly and Nicole looked shocked, looking to one another. "What. are. you?" Waverly questioned once again. "Waverly" Nicole called through gritted teeth, warning her wife to not over step, she knows waverly knows what he is and they could be going into uncharted waters with this next question. He smiled once again. 

"I just got a better deal with him" his voice echoed as he rose from the ground, his eyes a glowing green. "Now where is the heir!" He commanded. "We'll never tell you" Nicole shouted up at him. With a quick flick of his hand, Waverly and Nicole went flying into the back wall. "No!!" The siblings screamed as they saw their parents been thrown into the wall. "You son of a bitch" Henry screamed as he came running to the demon. But Clanton just picked him like a mouse and a cat. He started to choke the boy with nothing. "No!" Lottie screamed feeling helpless. "Now tell me where the heir is or I'll finished what I started of your son" Clanton ordered, turning to Nicole and Waverly. "I'm right here you asshole" came a familiar voice from behind Clanton. 

"Wynonna no!" Waverly screamed to her sister. "There you are" Clanton smiled as he let Henry fall to the ground. "Wynonna don't do this" Nicole shouted trying to reach her but she was flung back again by Clanton. "Don't worry about me" Wynonna smiled as he picked her up like he did Henry just a minute ago. "Wynonna no! I can't loose you" Waverly cried trying to reach her sister. "Don't worry baby girl" Wynonna comforted as she pulled her gun out. "I'm not going anywhere." She continued. "The devil forgot to mention Clanton, that peacemaker kills demons like you" she smiled as she got him, right between the eyes. He dropped her like he did Henry. The look of shock was on Clanton's face.

He fell to the ground. They had never seen this before, with all the demons they had killed none of them did this. The ground started to fall, all of it, everyone had to hold onto something so they didn't fall through. Clanton began to fall further and further down, until he was out of sight and all the way down he screamed, wailed and cursed the Earp name. Once he had gone, the floor grew back and everyone looked to one another, in silence. "Well" Wynonna sighed as she stood up and brushed herself down. "You kids alright?" She asked the kids, like nothing had happened. "Yeah, yeah we're fine, thanks aunty Wy" Lottie sighed, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around her aunty.

Nicole helped Waverly to her feet with a smile. "You okay baby?" She asked quietly, her hand on her cheek. Waverly leant into the touch. "Its just a bruise, I'm good" she sighed. Nicole kissed her quickly but softly. "Okay let's get you to the hospital bud" Wynonna said as she lifted her nephew up off the ground. His eyes were closed but smiled in response. "Yeah that be best" he smiled. Nicole and Wynonna helped Henry into the car. He laid his head on Waverly's lap. "Oh mama?" He asked suddenly. "Yes baby?" She smiled down at him. "How did your interview go?" He smiled, up at her with soft brown puppy dog eyes that Waverly recognised so well. She laughed in response, she had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah, mama, how was it?" Lottie butted in. She loved how being kidnapped had no effect on her kids. She smiled to both of them. "Really well actually, I think you should get used to seeing me around the halls" she replied. "Oh yay! I'm so happy for you mama" Lottie squealed, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and laying her head on her shoulder. Henry smiled up at her, giving a thumbs up, just before sleep took over them. Nicole turned around to her wife, smiling at their kids now asleep. 'I love you' Nicole mouthed to Waverly. 'You too' Waverly whispered with a smile.

-2 months later

Henry was nearly completely healed since that night. He had two broken ribs and had to get stitches on his forehead. He still had to take it easy but he felt much better. "You ready for your first day Mama?" He asked turning to his mother just before they got out of the car. "Yep" she smiled, turning around to him in the back of the car. "Your going do great babe" Nicole smiled kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you baby" Waverly smiled. Nicole returned the smile, "okay, everyone out of the car I'm late for work" she ordered jokingly. "Okay, okay we're going, bye mom, see you in class Mama" Lottie waved. "Bye moms" Henry shouted catching up to his friends. "I'll see you later baby" Waverly smiled leaning into Nicole, leaving a kiss on her lips. "See you later babe, love you" Nicole waved. "Love you too" Waverly waved back stepping out of the car.

Nicole drove to work with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update. The next chapter, I'm sad to say, is going be the last chapter. But I've hoped you've enjoyed this fic. I have some other ideas for fic in the future and I don't think you'll see the end of Lottie and Henry yet. Thanks for reading :) xx


	10. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all :)

It had been 20 years since the curse had ended. Waverly could remember vividly when Wynonna shot the last remaining revnant. She tossed the gun down, everyone behind her lowering their weapons. Wynonna turned on her heals to everyone saying, "told ya I could do" with a small smile. Waverly rushed to her sister's side, wrapping her arms around her. "I knew you could do it Nonna". With tears in both girls' eyes. They partied hard that night, Waverly would still giggle at the memory. Everything just went on from then, they had each found different work. The town started to wonder how all the mayhem of purgatory started to decrease and never knowing their secret hero, of all people, Wynonna Earp. 

Waverly and Nicole lived peacefully from then on. Henry and Charlotte both grew up and now have families of their own. Both women worked till retirement, Nicole stepping down as sheriff and Waverly giving the history teacher job to the next young mind ready to teach. But if you happen to past through purgatory, you might just spot the happily married couple of nearly 40 years, walking down the street hand in hand.

-

"Aww look at that cute old couple" a girl said to her friend pointing to the couple across the road. "Aw yeah, that's Mrs and Mrs Haught-Earp" her friend explained, as they stepped out of the store. "Who?" The girl questioned. "The Haught-Earps? Have you not heard of them, the taller one is the old sheriff, Nicole I think her name is, one of the best sheriffs purgatory has ever had and the smaller one is Waverly, she was a history teacher in purgatory high, she taught me a couple years back, one of the wisest and very popular actually, woman you will ever meet. Not to mention, they were quite the lookers, back in their day" Her friend finished, smiling at the couple. "Big fan are we?" The girl asked with a laugh. 

"Yes actually, everyone is. That couple has done a lot for this town, how have you never heard of them?" Her friend questioned with a raised eyebrow. The girl simply shrugged in response as they crossed the road. "Oh Hello Andy" Waverly smiled with a wave. "Hello Mrs Haught-Earp, how are you keeping?" Andy asked, smiling as they greeted the couple. The girl simply smiled as her friend greeted them. "I'm very well thank you, and whose This?" Waverly asked looking to the girl. "Oh I'm Veronica" Veronica smiled. "Nice to meet you" she added lifting out her hand to shake Waverly's. "Nice to meet you too Veronica" waverly smiled her friendly smile, that Veronica couldn't help to return.

"Uh-hm" Nicole coughed jokingly, looking down at her wife. Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand with a giggle. "And this is my wife, Nicole." Waverly stated, as Nicole shook both their hands. "You've met Andy before haven't you hun?" Waverly asked looking up to Nicole. "We have indeed, you came into class one day, surprising Mrs Haught-Earp" Andy responded, looking to Nicole. "Oh yes I remember, you forgot your lunch that day, so I thought I'd come in and give it to you" Nicole smiled to Waverly. "Oh yes" Waverly returned the smile remembering that day, she went on her tippy toes to lay a kiss on Nicole's cheek, Nicole stilled blushed at the gesture. Both Andy and Veronica smiled at the couple. Andy then looked at their watch with a shocked expression. "Oh gosh, we better go, nice to see you Mrs Haught-Earp, sherriff Haught-Earp" Andy smiled with a nod. 

"Nice to see you too Andy, and lovely meeting you Veronica" Waverly smiled once again. "It was lovely to meet you too" Veronica added, smiling to the cute couple. They parted ways, but Veronica took one last look at the couple as they crossed the road hand in hand. "I hope I have what they have when I'm older" Veronica stated as they jogged where they were suppose to meet up with their friends. Andy smiled at the girl beside them. "Maybe you will" they replied, secretly hoping it would be them Veronica was implying. Veronica smiled up at her friend. "Yeah, maybe" she added taking Andy's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little soft ending, I always like to imagine what Wayhaught would be like as a old couple. And they would be THAT couple who go everywhere hand in hand, and are just so cute and you think "aw I wish I had what they had". I feel like as they've aged, Nicole would have kind of greyish hair but still a few specks of ginger and Waverly would still have really long hair but more parts grey than brunette. They still look as they do now just you know, a few wrinkles haha. I really hope you've enjoyed readers, and thank you so much for all the support you've given this fic. ❤❤


End file.
